Creature Spells
__TOC__ These are spells that are used by creatures, but are not known and cannot be used by human players. The true names of these are not known, but the names given here are merely descriptive names given because of the apparent effect of the spell. For a list of spells that players can use, see the page on Spells. Field/Bomb Attacks Fire Field Explosion Used By: This attack creates a small area of Fire Fields around the target. The shape is that of a plus-sign (same size and shape as the area affected by an Explosion rune). Great Fire Bomb Used By: This attack simply creates a large area of Fire Fields around the target. Great Poison Bomb Used By: This attack simply creates a large area of Poison Fields around the target. Area Attacks Armageddon Used by: There are a few rumours that also Apocalypse uses this spell (it is usually refered to as Sudden Death Explosion). Blood Ball Used By: This attack has the same range as the Fireball rune, The explosion looks like Blood hits. It appears to do physical damage. Blood Beam Used by: Its length is equal to Energy Beam spell. The beam looks like red blood hit. It does life drain damage. Confetti Wave Used by: Like an Energy Wave this effects a large area in front of the caster, but gives Haste to those effected. Death Wave Used by: This wave is broader than the usual waves and cannot be avoided by standing diagonal. It has earth-based graphics, but deals Death Damage. Drown Bomb Used by: This attack has a radius of a perfect circle of 4x4, whoever is hit by it will not receive an immediate attack, but rather will get an icon of drowning (similar to the icon you receive when you take off the Helmet of the Deep in Calassa) and will keep losing 20 HP a strike, for a time span of approximately 2 minutes. Earth Wave Used by: This is a wave attack similar to Energy Wave and causes earth damage or poisoned status. Energy Berserk Used By: This attack has the same radius as the knight spell Berserk. It does not cause any instant damage but makes your character electrified. Energy Explosion Used By: A Energy attack, similiar to the Ultimate Explosion and cover the same area. Small Energy Beam Used by: Shoots a long beam in front of the bug, and only does up to 35 damage. Great Berserk Used By: A greater exori attack, covers about the same area as Fireball around the caster, causing physical damage. Life Drain Berserk Used by: It makes red shimmer field with similar radius to Berserk spell. It does life drain damage. Great Life Drain Bomb Used By: This attack covers the same area as Great Fireball with red glowing sparkles, draining life from all players in the affected area. Life Drain Wave Used By: This is a wave attack similar to Fire Wave or Energy Wave, but covers a MUCH larger area infront of the caster. It appears to do physical damage, but also appears to penetrate armor. Small Life Drain Wave Used By: This attack similar to the Energy Wave but with SD hits. It does life drain damage. Ice Bomb Used by: The attack, apparently being based in smoke, is most likely to be ice, given the nature of the spider. A radius of about 15 x 15 around the Crystal Spider is bombed, and whoever is struck by it gets Paralyzed. Musical Beam Used By: This is a beam attack similar to Energy Beam or Great Energy Beam, but the attack is in the form of musical notes. It usually cause life drain damage. Great Musical Bomb Used By: This attack does not create any fields on the ground, but simply uses musical notes to damage a large area around the casting monster. It appears to cause physical damage. Musical Explosion Used By: This attack is similar to Explosion. The only differnce is that the attack is in the form of musical notes. It appears to cause physical damage. Musical Strike Used By: Musical notes that appear on the square directly in front of the monster. Similar to physical strike only it looks like musical notes. Paralyze Beam Used by: Launches a long energy beam in front of itself that will paralyze anybody who is struck by it. Poison Ball Used By: This attack has the same radius as the old Fireball rune, the area effect looks like Poison hits. It deals Earth Damage. Poison Beam Used by: Equal to an Energy Beam radius, it releases a beam of elemental poison that inflicts instant damage. Poison Berserk Used By: Carniphila Bonebeast Sons of Verminor This attack is similar to the knight spell Berserk. It damages everything in the 8 squares immediately surrounding the caster. The difference between this spell and the knight Berserk spell, is that this one causes Poison damage. It does 80-130 damage. Poison Explosion Used By: Ferumbras Causes a large explosion of poison similar to when you blood hit a poisonous monster over the same area as Great Fireball. It causes immediate damage and does not poison the target. Poison Wave Use By: Dracola The Evil Eye Fluffy The Mutated Pumpkin Serpent Spawn Wyvern Brimstone Bug Plaguesmith Similar to an Energy Wave, effecting a large area in front of the caster, causing Earth Damage. Smoke Wave Used By: Bones Undead Dragon Yakchal Dragon Hatchling Frost Dragon Madareth Norgle Glacierbeard This attack is similar to the Fire Wave or Energy Wave. It does Drowning damage, you will lose 20hp for approximately 2 minutes. Smoke wave of Frost Dragon deals instant life drain damage, while smoke wave of Madareth increases your Distance Fighting. Great Smokebomb Used By: Ferumbras This attack creates small white smokes like the "puffs" you get when you block a monsters attack with your shield or sword, it covers the same area as Great Fireball and appears to cause physical damage. Snow Wave/Ice Ball Used by: Yeti Ice Witch Gnorre Chyllson This attack is a wave attack similar to Fire Wave or Energy Wave. It is a Snowball that extends in front of the caster. It appears to do physical damage. Snowstorm Used by: Gnorre Chyllson This attack looks apparently like smoke but it makes you to drown, it covers the area of a Great Fireball. Soulfire Bomb Used By: Undead Minion This attack is similar to the Fireball rune and as the same after affects as soulfire rune. Sudden Death Berserk Used by: This attack is similar to the Berserk spell. It looks like 8 sudden deaths around the caster. Water Explosion Used By: Another attack similar to Explosion, but this one takes the appearance of water. It causes Drown Damage. Water Wave/Hot Water Used By: This is a wave attack similar to Energy Wave, but it covers a larger area in front of the caster with red glowing sparkles, and causes Life Drain Damage. Hot Water Explosion Used By: Its like the Hot water of Hydras but covers the same area as Mass Healing Direct Attacks Death Hit Used By: This attack simply causes instant death damage to the target, the target must be in close combat. Death Missile Used By: Send out a death missile to the target dealing death damage. Drowning Used by: You get an icon of drowning (similar to the icon you receive when you do not wear the Helmet of the Deep in Calassa) and will keep losing 20 HP a strike, for a time span of approximately 2 minutes. Earth Missile Used By: Send out a earth missile to the target dealing earth damage. Electrocute Used By: This simply electrocutes the target, causing them to take 25 energy damage for three turns. Energy Missile Send out a energy missile to the target dealing energy damage. Fire Missile Used By: Send out a fire missile to the target dealing fire damage. Ice Missile Used By: Avalanche Send out a ice missile to the target dealing ice damage. Intoxicate Used By: This distance attack causes the target to immediately become drunk. The effect will last up to 200 seconds on the target. Life Drain Since this attack is so common, it has its own article. For more information, see the article on Life Drain. Mana Drain Since this attack is so common, it has its own article. For more information, see the article on Mana Drain. Poison Hit Used By: This attack causes instant earth damage to the target, the target must be in close combat. It does not poison them. Poison Missile Used By: Send out a poison missile to the target dealing earth damage and sometimes poisoning the foe. Special Summons Some creatures are able to summon assistants that Tibians are not capable of summoning. * Acid Blobs - summoned by Acid Blobs * Ancient Scarab - summoned by Ashmunrah * Banshees - summoned by Vashresamun and Diblis The Fair * Blue Djinn - summoned by Marids * Bonebeasts - summoned by Liches and Gravelord Oshuran * Crypt Shamblers - summoned by Elder Bonelords, Enlightened of the Cult and The Hag * Deathslicers - summoned by Ghazbaran * Death Blobs - summoned by Death Blobs and Draken Abominations * Defilers - summoned by The Plasmother * Demons - summoned by Rahemos, Morgaroth, Orshabaal, Apocalypse, Ferumbras and Infernatil * Diabolic Imps - summoned by The Imperor * Dragons - summoned by Demodras * Dragon Hatchlings - summoned by Lizard Dragon Priests and Grand Mother Foulscale * Gazers - summoned by Elder Bonelords * Ghosts - summoned by The Evil Eye, Necromancers, Enlightened of the Cult and The Hag * Giant Spiders - summoned by The Old Widow * Green Djinn - summoned by Efreets, Ashmunrah, Kreebosh the Exile and Zarabustor. * Heroes - summoned by Morguthis * Ice Golems - summoned by Yakchal * Lancer Beetles - summoned by The Blightfather * Liches - summoned by Arachir The Ancient One * Lizard Dragon Priests - summoned by Chizzoron the Distorter * Massive Water Elementals - summoned by Thul * Mercury Blobs - summoned by Mercury Blobs * Mummies - summoned by Necromancers * Necromancers - summoned by Necropharus * Pirate Buccaneers - summoned by The Lethal Lissy * Phantasms - summoned by Phantasms (65 hp) and Countess Sorrow * Priestesses - summoned by Dipthrah * Slimes - summoned by Slimes, Thalas and Sons of Verminor * Stalkers - summoned by Omruc * Vampires - summoned by Braindeaths, Sir Valorcrest, Zevelon Duskbringer Category:Spells